


Letzter Sommer

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: 从那个美好的夏日开始，一直到最后的夏日结束。





	Letzter Sommer

HP&FB GGAD  
*各种私设捏造有

*标题意为“最后的夏季”。真的很俗。

 

阿不思•邓布利多从未想过他会陷入如此轰轰烈烈的爱情。在普罗大众的印象里，学生时代的他总是稳重、理智、一丝不苟，抱着厚重的课本，穿着整齐的校服穿行在霍格沃茨的图书馆，神情温柔又严肃，还要把衬衣的最上一颗扣子给扣上。  
他在戈德里克山谷遇见盖勒特•格林德沃。彼时的格林德沃还只是个乖张的少年，仰仗着天分在自己构造的魔法世界里横行霸道，会热情地大笑，也会温顺地站在巴希达•巴沙特身边用蹩脚的英语向他问好。

盖勒特•格林德沃绝非善类，而阿不思却心甘情愿地落入了一场有预谋的伏击。他们一见如故，花上成天的时间呆在一起看书、嬉戏，形影不离，他们一起在巴沙特女士家里看那本破破烂烂的、快要散架的古咒语书（“温柔点，盖勒特！它可是魔法界的珍品。”阿不思轻声提醒着身边粗暴地翻阅咒语的金发少年。），抄出一些有趣的词句，随意拆分文法结构，造出新的语句来，然后挥动着自己的魔杖实验这些咒语。  
“这叫发明。”阿不思说。而盖勒特自然是举双手赞同。  
他们无可救药地坠入爱河，却无法公之于众，只能成为隐秘的恋人。他们在偷偷地相爱。白天他们相见，在无人的地方手牵着手，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，晚上他们就通过信件倾诉衷肠。这黑夜为何如此漫长呢？阿不思写完一封信，熄了蜡烛躺在床上，望着猫头鹰从小小的窗子飞出去。他盯着眼前的漆黑一片，整夜无法合眼。  
热血沸腾的两个年轻人并没有完全耽于爱情，他们还考虑着更远大的未来。他们翻着地图看，计划着他们的第一个目的地。他们决定要去希腊，就立马翻着书学希腊语，毕竟语言对于伟大的革命家而言总是必不可少的工具。在他们都成为出众的演说家前，阿不思替盖勒特批改他那用英语写成的信件，修改那些错误的语法。礼尚往来，盖勒特也教他说德语。  
盖勒特自诩能预知一切，而他始料未及的是他这年长的恋人一开始竟然无法顺畅地发出小舌音。“这与天分无关，需要多加练习，”盖勒特笑道，“你毕竟受英语发音的荼毒太深了，阿尔。”  
白日的宝贵时光不值得浪费在发音的学习上，他们要做更有意义的研究。而晚上盖勒特寻着机会溜进阿不思的卧室里，他翻着窗进来，还险些撞伤自己的额头。两个年轻人面对面坐在床上，盖勒特以前所未有的耐心一遍遍用德语重复着相同的单词，这让他看起来比对友人宣称将要一生致力于教学的阿不思更像个有耐心的教师。他伸出双手去揉着对方的太阳穴，“你太紧张了，舌尖要放松，像这样，看着我，这样慢慢地念。”  
“是这样吗？”阿不思抬起手握住面前人的手腕，再向上，贴着盖勒特手背径直去勾他的指尖，把对方的指腹轻轻压在自己的喉咙上。脖颈的皮肤本就敏感，对方的指头触过来的一刹阿不思轻轻地咽了咽口水。  
英国人微微张着嘴唇念了半天却还是不得要领，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，神情懊恼。对方连忙抚着他的脊背，又揉乱他的头发，“到此为止吧，我们并不是一无所获——起码现在你的舌头更适合亲吻了。”盖勒特坏笑着宣布道。然后两个人一起笑着陷入被窝里。

阿不思很聪明，富有才华，为人温柔，让人心动。盖勒特尤其喜欢聪明又有才华的人，他非常非常喜欢和阿不思聊天。他们总是腻在一起，花大量的时间谈论许多事情，“如果我在学校认识你——我一定会拉着你的手，带你看校园里的湖光山色。说实在的，德姆斯特朗的课堂十分乏味，可风景却绝对是完美的。”阿不思看着面前的金发少年饶有兴致地谈起他的学校来，这让他感到十分新奇，“我一定会在湖边吻你。或者说你更喜欢看书，那我们就到图书馆去，我要在书架间吻你……我为何在今日才认识你呢？”  
阿不思常说盖勒特的甜言蜜语无人能及，好似洒满糖霜的利刃，能够轻易剖开一个人的心。盖勒特却说：“不是的，这是因为你爱我。你要承认你爱我。”  
阿不思抚摸着他这急躁恋人的脸庞，“如今也为时不晚。”  
“对，对，为时不晚。”盖勒特欣喜地回答他。  
然后他们又交换了一个吻，深情又甜蜜。  
他们是恋人，所以理所应当要拥抱和接吻。

阿不思觉得他的这位恋人非常有意思：明明宣称着自己对麻瓜世界的东西全无好感，却又对麻瓜的文学作品饶有兴趣。“我听说你喜欢读书，所以想把这个送你。”在初见没几次后，盖勒特把那本《浪漫之歌（Romantische Lieder）》塞进阿不思的手里，“是我离开德累斯顿时买的——一个年轻人出的诗集，他比我们大不了多少。你真该读读它，我很喜欢。”  
阿不思那时还不太会读德语，盖勒特就一句一句念给他听。除了诗篇，盖勒特还非常喜欢莫扎特，或者换个形容，叫作过分钟爱莫扎特的作品。  
“他是个天才。”盖勒特简短地评价道，“他的音乐世间罕有。”  
“可惜他年纪轻轻就住进坟墓里。”阿不思道，语气里有些惋惜。  
“是生活待他不公，是麻瓜世界和他的家庭辜负了他。”一日他们又谈到那位音乐家，盖勒特抱着手臂，靠在树下埋怨。这让阿不思感到有些不舒服，尽管他明白这是他的盖勒特表达对有才之人赞美的一种形式。“像你说的，他那么年轻，”  
“他是不被理解的神才。”阿不思轻声回答他。  
“庸俗的世人是无法理解神才的，他们在地下，而神才们在天上，就像我们一样。我们也应该在天上，去做更伟大的事情，而不是为柴米油盐所扰。”  
涉世不深的少年人总是头脑简单。阿不思笑着摇了摇头，“没有人能够和现实完全割裂开，生活、家人、朋友，都是很重要的。我们义愤填膺，说着要去做更伟大的事情，喊出的口号响亮却无实义，便不被人信服。‘我的言语高高飞起，我的思想滞留地下；没有思想的言语永远不会上升天界。*’”他笑道。  
“你又来了——又是老掉牙的莎士比亚！”盖勒特抱着头，痛苦地撅起嘴，“既然无确切含义的口号无法使人信服，那我们就去造有实义的。我相信我们能做到。想想看吧，为了伟大的事情，有什么不可为呢？有什么不能割裂舍弃呢？”  
他们并肩躺在树下的草地上，看着天上飘着的云。英国的天气总是多变，难以捉摸，而那个夏天戈德里克山谷的阳光却仿佛永远不会消失似的。  
年轻人谈天说地，不免也时常争辩起来。争辩也好，那意味着伟大思想的碰撞。  
“扼杀神才之人不可被饶恕。”盖勒特总结自己的观点。  
阿不思在明晃晃的日光下眯着眼睛，勾起嘴角笑着，“你说得不错。”  
英国少年对这午后时光十分满意。热风吹在脸上，让他感到有些疲倦，眼皮也耷拉下来，恨不得就此陷入梦乡一睡不醒，“愚蠢的人们总是嫉妒神才的。他们自私又歹毒，会绞尽脑汁地折断他的翅膀，让他难堪，看他出丑，看他从云端坠落，把他的头踩进泥水里，然后说：‘看啊！他不过如此。伟大的天才不过如此。’”  
盖勒特的语调平和，好像在叙述一件再寻常不过的事情，语气里却难掩厌恶与戾气。  
“但他们也都是普通的人，由于无知而成为了谋杀的帮凶。他们只是拥有一些瑕疵，不那么讨喜，却被你说得那样坏。”阿不思睁开眼睛，看着湛蓝的天空，温柔地出声反驳，“你这是心存偏见，盖尔。”  
盖勒特十分不满，他瓮声瓮气道：“你总是这样，阿尔。你总是这样仁慈、善良，这样替人着想，好像你能说服他们、拯救他们似的。”  
阿不思侧过身去看着对方，“没有那么多天才，盖尔——如果有，也早就被生活和命运磨平棱角。所以他们大多英年早逝。也许我们也会英年早逝，死于戏剧性的意外。”他开了个玩笑。  
盖勒特急忙扑上来捂住了他的嘴。“我不允许你这么诅咒自己。你要长命百岁，阿不思——即使我们都愿意为了革命付出一切，视死如归，我仍然希望你长命百岁。”

在那短暂又漫长的两个月里他们互相信任，互相鼓舞。曾几何时，在阿不思•邓布利多的心里，盖勒特•格林德沃就等于他的全部快乐和理想，等于他所有的美好未来。在情感炽热燃烧的时候，一个人无论什么山盟海誓都会说出口。你无法辨别那背后究竟是真心还是假意。或者说，真心和假意本就是分不开的东西。

直到那一切发生后，阿不思心里所有疯狂的想法都暂且结束了。他感到羞愧和罪恶，竭尽全力保持着表面的清醒，内里却放纵自己浑浑噩噩。他有意无意地逃避，却又不敢对自己施一忘皆空咒，好像把刚刚绘好的精致油画胡乱丢弃在阁楼里，锁上了门。我所爱的究竟是什么呢。在很长一段时间里，邓布利多陷入了这样的思维死局。他究竟是爱上了盖勒特•格林德沃本人，还是爱上了自由与爱情？他爱的是所谓的伟大利益吗，亦或是这绵长而压抑的爱情本身？他爱着的是他所认识的那个少年吗？  
他用忙碌转移自己的注意力，在深夜把自己埋进散文和诗句里。诗歌是好东西，简单、有趣，发人深省，能让他明白许多道理。“青年时，我们以喜乐开始，到头来只得沮丧和疯狂。”他在烛光下轻声读着华兹华斯的诗句，似懂非懂。  
许多年后，邓布利多又辗转回到霍格沃茨。他经历了许多事情，好似变了个人，为人和蔼风趣，讲授课程时诙谐幽默，学生们尊敬他、信赖他。外面的世界千变万化，而校园生活却总是一成不变的，正如同那本小小的诗集始终放在变形课教授的办公桌上。  
他始终关注着那诗人的作品，还用珀西瓦尔的名字给对方写信。他在信里表明自己是对方忠实的读者，一直十分喜爱他的作品，并且随信附上了一些读后感。那作家也回得热情，说着承蒙喜爱不胜感激，邀请他去参加自己的新书发布会，还向他提到一件有趣的事情：“真奇怪，之前美国也有一位名叫珀西瓦尔的先生给我写信，他与你的看法和感想有许多相似之处，让我不禁感慨是不是同一个人……如果你们素未谋面，就真该见见。”  
邓布利多当然无暇顾及这另一位珀西瓦尔先生，他甚至无法前去参加这作家的新书发布会——格林德沃从美国逃走了，而他的一举一动都将受到监视。空闲时他只能在校园里闲逛，以打发这百无聊赖的时光。  
他从厄里斯魔镜里看到盖勒特•格林德沃，看到曾经美好的夏日光景，看到他们向对方伸出手去，十指相扣。格林德沃在镜中盯着他，眼神锐利。在霍格沃茨邓布利多教授的皮囊之下，属于少年阿不思的心剧烈疼痛着。他方寸大乱，摇摆不定。  
“这镜子令人心驰神往，但绝不会让人真正快乐。”他想。  
但他依旧如饥似渴地望着镜中的人影，想念起他这昔日的异国恋人来。这是他的第一位恋人，也是最后一个。这人头发灰白，却依旧棱角分明，少年的张狂神态一如既往，只是目光变得更加乖戾、凶狠，像鹰隼盯着他的猎物。  
他不关心这暴君的所作所为与周密计划，因为他早在《预言家日报》上看到过成百篇报导。媒体对这黑魔王举起无数的闪光灯，从手势到着装，从眼神到嘴角扬起的弧度，分析他的一言一行，猜测他每一次发言的背后究竟有着怎样的计谋，唯恐他的下一个目标是这孤立无援的岛国。阿不思不在乎这些。他只是好奇他是否还日复一日钟爱阅读那位先生的作品呢？他后来见过那位作家吗？他是否知道这作家早因一部小说名扬海外，娶妻生子，又因为战乱纷繁搬到瑞士去，成为了一个坚定的和平爱好者呢？  
捍卫正义并不困难，最困难的是当捍卫正义遇上私欲熏心。

格林德沃并不知晓邓布利多这些心事。事实上，他从戈德里克山谷离开后就再未见过阿不思•邓布利多。他把这段秘密的情事藏在心里，没有向任何人提起过。时过境迁，他以为他快要忘记这昔日的恋人。  
而他却不止一次遇到纽特•斯卡曼德。那是个有着一头棕褐色头发的年轻男巫，敏感，温和，面对感情总有些束手束脚。他管阿不思•邓布利多叫教授，或者老师，总归是那个意思。他的语气一如既往的真挚，这不免让格林德沃解读出其他的含义。“我亲爱的教授，你要找情人（erastês），尽管来维也纳，来萨尔茨堡，大大方方来找，何必寻一个瘦骨嶙峋又愚钝的少年郎。”他抓着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上这样酸溜溜地写道。  
黑魔王试图给他这隐秘的恋人写信。他竭尽全力在脑海里搜刮那些刻薄又犀利的话语。你是个懦夫、白痴，就活该和你那老掉牙的莎士比亚和华兹华斯呆在一起，一辈子困在那个潮湿又迂腐的地方，和那些无用的论文一起烂掉。他写。你要终日与错字连篇的作业为伴，向愚蠢的孩子们唠唠叨叨重复那些话，循循善诱，请他们吃柠檬雪宝，甚至要给他们泡牛奶、读床前故事，而他们从不会放在心上，只当你是讨人厌的师长。他写下这些话来，觉得爽快万分，尔后又懊悔，觉得自己像个傻子，根本没有必要去耗时在这些无用的控诉上，那些矫情兮兮的句子只会让他显得像一个无病呻吟的缺爱者，像一个坏孩子想要祈求老师的关注。他只能恼羞成怒地向着那可怜的羊皮纸念一句四分五裂，把敲门进来给他送咖啡的文达•罗西尔吓了一跳。  
他鲜少在生活中表现出这样过激的一面。在漫长的发迹生涯中，格林德沃学会了如何管理自己的情绪和表情。他对着镜子练习，用大笑表示愉快和不屑一顾，用垂眼表示思考和嫌弃嘲讽，用沉默表示厌恶和满不在意。他生得一张轮廓锋利的脸庞，板起脸来严肃无比、凶神恶煞，一副生人勿近的模样，勾起嘴角笑开了又十分迷人，却仿佛看上去更加危险。不少人被他非同一般的个人魅力所吸引，拜倒在他脚下，虔诚而热切地说着要做他至死不渝的信徒。  
盖勒特•格林德沃从美国逃脱后马不停蹄地回到欧洲，他野心勃勃地策划着他的伟大事业，又去到许多地方纠集他的信徒，组建一支强大的军队。他十分忙碌，却也抽出了时间专程到瑞士南部去拜访那位仰慕已久的作家。在一个名为蒙塔纽拉的小村庄里，他轻轻地敲开了那扇门，举止得体，风度翩翩，“您好，我是珀西瓦尔，您的忠实读者。之前在美国给您寄过信的。”他用流利的英语向对方问好。  
作家听出了他的口音，有些警惕地看着他。“你是德国人吗？”  
“不，我不是。”格林德沃诚实地回答道。  
“那你是一位法西斯主义者吗？”  
“不，我不是的。”他依旧这样回答，语气诚恳。  
“那快请进吧，珀西瓦尔先生——外面太冷了，屋里还有些热咖啡。”  
他到屋内坐下，对方给他端来咖啡和面包。岁月是无情的，这作家经历了长久的战乱，身心俱疲，早已不再年轻，脸上爬满了皱纹。他们谈论文学，从这作家的第一部著作开始聊起，这对记忆力出众的格林德沃并不是什么难事。谈到兴致正浓时，格林德沃问对方是否还仍旧相信魔法的存在，作家只是微笑，“是的，我仍旧相信。在这个世界里，总是有一些人会魔术（Magie）的。”  
他们聊了整整一个下午。临近黄昏，作家先生像是突然想到了什么，说：“先生，我险些忘了——从前在英国也有位叫珀西瓦尔的读者给我写信，你们同样有着深刻的见解，是如此的相似。”  
“哦，那真是荣幸。”他捏着咖啡杯，表示十分好奇。作家站起身来，蹒跚着去到屋里翻找另一位读者的来信。格林德沃趁他背过身去的时候悄悄施了个无杖咒语，帮忙把客厅墙上那幅摇摇欲坠的画像挂好。  
那字迹过于眼熟，格林德沃一眼就能认出。他怔在那里，想要发笑，却又怕惹出别的是非来。于是他捏着信纸来回读了几遍，像是要把上面的每一个字刻在脑海里似的。“您的这位读者真有趣啊。如果有机会，真想和他见上一面。”  
“我也这样想！但恐怕很难。你也知道，如今的英国形势严峻——战争真不好，不是吗？”  
格林德沃只是反复摩挲着那羊皮纸，他笑了笑，没有说话。“那真是遗憾。”他说。  
许多年后英伦三岛上又出现了一位实力强大的黑魔王，人们常常拿格林德沃和他作对比。有人说他们都不懂爱，都心狠手辣，总是轻视旁人的情感。但盖勒特•格林德沃绝不是薄情寡义之人，相反，他长情得要命，他会在演讲时嚣张地把他与昔日恋人的信物带在身上，放在离心脏最近的位置；又例如他始终会第一时间去阅读那位作家先生的新作，并把上面的语句用在他的演说稿里。他运用自己能摄人心魄的话术，呼吁麻瓜们敬畏魔法，因为魔法无所不能；他呼吁巫师们做出选择，为自己的命运而战，“现实是不充足的，魔法是必要的……命是弱者的借口，运是强者的谦词。**”他说得冠冕堂皇，义正言辞，场面声势浩大，场下的追随者们热泪盈眶，不知道那奉行和平主义的作家要作何感想。  
在他的伟大事业发展得如日中天时，他忠实的信徒们和畏惧他的庸人们便夸耀他的才能，说他是百年难遇的天才、是生来就要成为能改变世界的伟大巫师。格林德沃以一笑置之。他自认为他与那些寻常的天才有所不同，他张狂、不可一世，却绝不天真，他能时常保持冷静。他在暗处，安静地凝视着许多东西，他看着到手的大片疆土和领地，也看着那不在他控制范围内的、常年笼罩在浓雾中的英国，他看见平日总是巧言善辩的某位教授缄默不语，看着那些人，贼眉鼠眼、虚张声势，自以为有多理解他们（理解。盖勒特讽刺地重复了一遍这个词。），为了些蝇头小利，就妄想试图了解和挖掘他们的关系，却又根据一点风声鹤唳夸大其辞，到最后，也只能吐出一句他们亲如兄弟——

而此时，他那情人（erômenos）却开口说：“我们比亲兄弟还要亲。”

而然后，再接下去，这关系就变得不可言说了。  
他们依旧默契，好似是不约而同地守口如瓶，共同向世人上演着这场伟大的友情。

后来的事情家喻户晓，简单明了：在那一年那一日，邓布利多击败了他的对手格林德沃，终止了后者疯狂的行径。  
愤怒的人们又搬出那一套说辞来，要给这失势的魔王定罪：说他凶狠无比，草菅人命，不可饶恕，这残暴酷烈的性子早在学生时代就可见一斑，他的老师们包庇他，让他的内心滋生出这邪恶的思想；他的朋友们纵容他，同样是罪恶的帮凶；他更是彻头彻尾的坏，甚至不该出生在这世上。  
面对镜头，阿不思•邓布利多为他这隐秘的爱人做辩护：“你们说一个人坏，却从未想过把他当作一个普通人。说他坏得连心肠都黑掉，就要批驳他说过的一切，否认他的真心。”  
这些话语当然会成为《预言家日报》的头条。“阿不思•邓布利多怜悯这魔王，”邓布利多看见报纸上闪动的标题，而入狱的格林德沃表情狰狞地盯着他，“魔王先生怎么会有真心？这是赤裸裸的偏爱。邓布利多为什么要爱他？这背后究竟有什么目的？”  
他为什么要爱格林德沃呢？邓布利多思索起来。年年月月流逝，他在十八岁时疯狂地爱上那个骄纵又热情的少年，想要和他一同握住永恒，时间却从他们的手中溜去。这爱从没有什么目的，也没什么想法，只是因为对方就叫盖勒特•格林德沃而已。哪有什么目的可言呢？爱的目的只是去爱罢了。  
魔法部的官员给身处纽蒙迦德的盖勒特•格林德沃送来一本书，又向他转述这一切，格林德沃听罢只是大笑，梅林才知道他是多么恨透了对方这悲天悯人的性子。  
他被没收了一切，包括魔杖。等到那些人走后，他立马抓过那本《浪漫之歌》，用最原始而残暴的方法蹂躏撕扯它。那书已经有些年份了，它委屈地发出声响。半晌，他忽地又想起他那隐秘的爱人是那样喜爱和珍惜古旧的书籍，于是兀地收了手，那残破的书和碎成片的纸张散在地上，没有办法复原。

“易于开裂的折断的树枝，在树上已挂了一年又一年，它迎风唱着嘎吱嘎吱的单调的歌，没有叶子，没有树皮，光秃，惨白，倦于长久的生和长久的死。它顽强坚韧地唱它的歌，高傲地、怀着暗暗的忧愁，又唱了一个夏天，一个冬天之久。”***  
那位先生在一个盛夏离世。他的作品在属于他的世界里获得了至高无上的荣誉，被翻译成许多种文字，流芳百世。昔人已逝，邓布利多所能做的也只是给自己泡一杯茶，用留声机放一首莫扎特，坐在宽大的办公桌上，用德语读着那本最后的诗集。

夏日总是难忘。夏日很快就过去了。

 

*出自威廉•莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》；  
**分别出自赫尔曼•黑塞《孤独者之歌》(1915)、《荒原狼》(1927)；  
***出自赫尔曼•黑塞《一根断枝的呻吟》(1962)。


End file.
